


A Lightwood Family Christmas

by ninwrites



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Christmas hats, F/M, Fluff, Fortune Cookies, Gen, Kisses Under Misletoe, Lightwood Family Celebrations, M/M, Romance, Set After TSA, all that good shit, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Isabelle spend Christmas Eve alone, Jace and Clary spend time with her parents, and Magnus and Alec enjoy the entertainment a family day brings.</p><p>But all of them reunite on Christmas Day, because spending time with loved ones is what the holiday is all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lightwood Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise from here on, for all sadness and angst. This is a product of late nights/early mornings, slight stress, writing and editing at obscene hours and (almost hair-pulling) not to mention ridiculously fustrating procrastination- all over the course of four days. (This was supposed to be posted last week) I know. I'm an idiot.
> 
> (Still think/hope it was worth it)
> 
> Technically set after BTEN, with references to ATS (but only vague ones because I haven't technically read it yet)

"So, what's the big deal about Christmas anyway?"

Simon's eyes widen behind his glasses. He's been surprised by Isabelle too many times to count in the years since he'd first met her, and it's something he's learnt to get used to. But he's never been surprised this much before.

"What ... the big deal ... it's  _Christmas_!"

Isabelle stares, her hands resting carefully on her hips as she regards him, almost pitifully.

"I get that Christmas isn't really a shadowhunter-y thing, but..."

Simon shakes his head. Having Isabelle Lightwood as a girlfriend brings many good things - as well as some eye-opening, sometimes astounding, instances.

"Long-story short, it's a holiday, one of many festive end-of-year-ones, a lot of cultures celebrate it, and some celebrate their own version, and at first it was because of a baby but now it's more about giving and spending time with loved ones and celebrating, life, I guess."

Simon feels like he's missing something, unsure how to express just how big of an idea Christmas is. And then, he has an idea.

"We have to go shopping."

Isabelle's eyes light up, and Simon can't help but grin fondly.

"You just said my favourite word." She declares, walking over to him and wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Really? I thought, you know,'hunting' was your favourite word. Or, not to be too hopeful, 'Simon'."

Isabelle rolls her eyes, but she leans forward and kisses him anyway, so Simon declares it a success.

"What are we shopping for?" Isabelle asks, pulling away slightly.

Simon brushes his nose against hers slowly, leaning closer to whisper into her ear.

"Christmas hats."

* * *

 

Simon gets the feeling that Isabelle thought he was joking.

He really wasn't.

"I am a tough, trained shadowhunter who could choke you with a flick of my wrist." Isabelle declares.

Simon just tugs down on her hat, arranging it so that it fits better, not lopsided or falling off. The pom-pom ball on the end flops to the right, and Simon pokes it with his finger.

"You also look adorable in this hat."

Isabelle pouts, and Simon kisses her, attempting to wipe it away.

"Please," He whispers. "For me?"

Isabelle's eyes soften, and Simon almost wishes they didn't, because seeing Isabelle like this always makes him want to cry. And after what he's just been through, he feels like he's cried enough. He understands, what Alec meant when he said he didn't want to talk about his feelings for a year.

"Only, for you." Isabelle says, kissing his cheek. She whirls around, hat still on her head, price tag swinging from the back.

Simon follows her curiously, silently delighted when she picks out a set of reindeer antlers, with cute little ears and a piece of holly.

"You have to wear this." She declares, lifting it up to place on his head. The headband part knocks his glasses a little, and squeezes his head slightly, but the smile that lights up Isabelle's face when she steps back is more than worth it.

"Only for you."

When they get back to the Institute, the emptiness, and echoing silence overwhelms Simon. He misses the Academy, for a lot of reasons, even if his memories are bittersweet and slightly tainted - he misses the noise and the bustle of the school, the constant stream of people. He even misses the food - kind of.

With only he and Isabelle, the giant building feels overpowering and suffocating.

"Let's have a movie marathon." He suggests. Isabelle, who is sitting on the bench in the kitchen, raises her eyebrows slightly and tilts her head.

"We need to educate you on Christmas, after all." He reasons, hoping in vain that she doesn't see through him.

"If you want," Isabelle nods. "We should order some pizza."

"Very festive." Simon jokes.

Isabelle pokes her tongue out childishly, before hopping down off the bench. Just as she pulls her own mobile out, Simon's phone buzzes.

 

 **Clary:**   _Want to come to Mum and Luke's tomorrow? Get the whole gang together for Christmas day, like old times, but better. Izzy too, even if she isn't as invested in the festive holiday as us 'mundanes'._

 

The nickname is old and familiar, this time serving as a reminder of old times, when things were considerably simpler. Christmas with Clary and her mum, and Luke, even more familiar, and welcome. Especially with the added bonus of his girlfriend and his somewhat-extended family.

"Pizza's on it's way." Isabelle tells him, strutting back into the room on heels that Simon is pretty sure were originally invented as torture-devices.

"Cool. Clary wants to know if we want to go to the farmhouse for Christmas tomorrow. I assume Alec and Magnus will be coming too."

Isabelle seems considerate for a moment, before she nods. "Sounds like fun. What about..."

She trails off, and Simon thinks he knows where she's hinting.

"Mum's at Rebecca's, we're going to spend New Years together. I, uh, I told her about you, and she said it would be okay if I spent Christmas with you this year."

Simon rubs the back of his neck, almost sheepishly. Isabelle's eyes widen, sparkling like stars in a midnight sky, and Simon thinks she just might be on the verge of tears. He steps forward and hugs her, and her arms wrap reflexively around him, tight and comforting.

"I love you," She whispers, speaking the words as if she needs to say them, needs to remind him, needs him to know.

"I love you too." He says, diverting from their traditional 'Star Wars' route, because the atmoshphere is a little too fragile and serious.

Isabelle pulls back, and Simon wipes the tears from beneath her eyes. She laughs softly, and this time when she looks at him it's with love and wonder dancing in her eyes.

"Merry Christmas," She tells him, one hand clutching at his shoulder, now a lot more muscular than it used to be, as though her life depends on it.

"It's only Christmas Eve," Simon informs her, but Isabelle just stares at him.

"I don't care." She replies, pure and honest, one of the never-ending reasons Simon adores her.

"Merry Christmas, Isabelle Lightwood." He declares, before kissing her, fierce and passionate, as though he has only mere seconds left to live.

* * *

 

They're watching Elf, a must in Simon's eyes, and they're up to the part where Buddy is screaming about Santa; and although Simon's enjoying the movie, for the billionth time, Isabelle's been quiet for a while, and it's slightly worrying.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asks her, rubbing his thumb in circles above her elbow.

He keeps his eyes on the screen, in order to make Isabelle feel as comfortable as possible. He knows something's playing on her mind, but he also knows that he just needs to let her tell him when she's ready.

"Max would have loved this movie." She whispers, leaning into Simon. There's no question as to who she is talking about, and Simon kisses the top of her head, because he isn't quite sure what else he can do.

Although he'd told her that Christmas is a time of giving, for the two of them it's also a time for shared grieving.

He doesn't say anything, because the air is thick and heavy with memories and melancholy, and words would only make things worse, as there is nothing he could possibly say that would help. Instead, he keeps rubbing circles, and just holds her, the velvet fabric of her hat rubbing the bottom of his chin.

He thinks he hears her sniffle, once, but he doesn't mention it, just as she doesn't say anything to him, when he has to rub his eyes to stop himself from crying.

The movie plays on, and they both lose themselves in the adventures of Buddy the Elf, comforted by the close presence of each other and the fact that they're together.

"I'm really glad you're here." Isabelle says, mid-yawn, the room illuminated by Vince Vaughn as stand-in Santa Clause.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Simon declares, half-asleep himself.

He pulls a blanket from the top of the couch, and drags it over them. Through some sliding and somewhat-awkward shuffling, they manage to lie down on the couch, Simon's arm wrapped around Isabelle's waist, her head on his chest.

It's not the happiest Christmas Eve he's ever had, but he has tomorow to look forward to, tomorrow where he can laugh and smile and revel in joy. It's his first proper Christmas Eve with Isabelle, that he can remember, and although they've both been through a lot, for now, they have each other.

And for Simon, that's the best gift he could ever wish for.

* * *

"How are you going to decorate this tree?"

Clary tilts her head slightly, her green eyes wide as they stare at her boyfriend.

"I just mean, you know, you're so tiny, and the tree is like twice your size." Jace explains, smirking at the glare Clary shoots back.

"She's managed in the past, I'm sure she'll do alright this time." Luke says, walking into the room with tinsel wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you," Clary says.

"We just make sure that someone else does the star on top." Luke adds, ducking as Clary throws a plastic bauble at him. His and Jace's laughter echoes around the living room.

Clary chooses to ignore the both of them, concentrating meticulously on exactly how the tinsel wraps around the tree.

Jocelyn walks in, wrapping her arm around Luke's waist, a smile as bright as the sun shining on her face.

"I guess it's begun then?" She whispers, watching with amused eyes as Jace goes to hug Clary only to get tangled up in gold tinsel.

"By the looks of it. Can't say I'm really complaining - I don't think either of them have ever been this happy." Luke answers, kissing her temple, and Jocelyn's smile softens.

She'd had her reservations about Jace at the start, golden bad-boy, interested in her daughter - she'd reacted as any mother would. But over the years she'd seen not only how happy he made Clary, but how hopelessly infatuated they were, and she knew that they was no hope in seperating them. Edom had done a lot of bad things, but it had also opened up her eyes and brought them all closer together.

Clary grins as Jace tries to escape the decorational entrapment, hanging one of the few remaining baubles onto the tree. He scowls at her, and she just shrugs.

"You shouldn't have made fun of me." She says.

"I'm sorry." Jace says, sounding only half-sincere. Clary decides to help him anyway, unravelling the shiny gold decoration.

She's just finished tying it around the tree, when Jace twirls her around and pulls her closer to him. Her hands reach up to grip his shoulders, her eyes automatically looking up at him with fond curiosity. He stares at her, almost as though he's trying to catalogue her presence in his mind.

"Is there something on my face?" She asks, laughing softly.

Jace shakes his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary. You're still as beautiful as ever."

Clary's cheeks flush, Jace's pure and honest words still sending shivers down her spine. She leans up, kissing him softly, still mindful of her parent's presence in the room.

"What do we do now?" Jace asks, having never really spent Christmas like this before.

"Christmas cookies?" Clary suggests, smiling at the childish delight that lights up Jace's already golden eyes.

"Cookies?" Jace repeats, almost as though he can't believe it.

Clary nods, and Jace kisses her again, out of pure joy and excitement.

Jocelyn, after a quick confirming glace with Luke, makes her way to the kitchen.

* * *

 

"You've got a little..."

Jace's eyes widen slightly, watching as Clary purses her lips and stares at him. He barely sees her hand lift up, but he does see the flour as it explodes in a puff of air.

"You did not-"

Another puff, this one mainly in his hair. Jace's eyebrows shoot up, before settling into an almost challening smirk.

"You're on."

Within seconds they're racing around the kitchen, throwing flour and trying to smear icing into each other's hair. By the time the oven dings, signally the second batch of cookies is ready, Jace's hair looks white, and there's a smear of red icing on his chin. Clary hasn't faired much better, with a spot of green icing underneath her ear and a swipe of flour underneath her right eye.

"Well, aren't you two a sight." Luke says, heading straight to the oven to save the cookies from being burnt.

Clary and Jace glance at each other, smiles wide and eyes bright, before bursting into delighted laughter. Luke grins too, but his is somewhat smaller and more controlled.

He sets the cookies on a tray to cool, flicking the kettle on.

"Hot chocolate?" He asks, whirling around.

Clary rubs underneath her eyes, getting rid of the flour.

"With mini marshmallows?" She asks.

Luke nods, smiling fondly.

"I can't think of anything better." Jace declares, and Luke shakes his head, turning to the cupboard to pull four mugs out.

Clary slips her hand into Jace's, and drags him towards the loungeroom. Jace runs his free hand through his hair, trying to remove the flour from his blond locks.

"I've always liked Christmas." She tells him, stopping by the Christmas tree, where the lights are bright and flickering different colours every few seconds.

"Really?" Jace asks, wiping the icing from beneath her ear. Clary nods, watching his golden eyes reflect the lights behind them.

"It's one of my favorite holidays. Simon and I used to marathon Christmas movies and one year we made gingerbread houses - well, we tried to, we ended up burning most of it so Mum had to buy us a starter pack and supervise us. We were, admittedly, only nine years old, but still."

Her smile weakens slightly, and Jace brushes his thumb across her cheek.

"How's he doing?" He asks, searching Clary's eyes carefully.

"Okay, I think. He's coping, you know? It's never easy to lose someone you love,"

She pauses, both of them having gone through grief many times over.

"Isabelle's helping him though. And, I do think that he's a lot stronger than he used to be, he wouldn't be dealing with it the way he is now, a few years ago."

Jace nods in understanding.

"Do you think your Mum, or Luke, would mind if we invited them over tomorrow? Alec and Magnus too? None of us have really had a proper Christmas, not altogether..."

Clary nods, already knowing what he meant but didn't say.

"I don't think they'd really care. I'll ask them, but it shouldn't be a problem."

Jace smiles, leaning down to kiss her gently, slowly, before pulling away.

"I'll message Alec. I can always tell him that plans have changed if I need to."

"Okay," Clary says, kissing him once more before walking off in search of either her mum, or Luke.

The thought of not only Christmas with Simon, like it had always been, but with the people she holds closest to her heart, excites her in the way the ideal of Santa had for so many years as a child.

* * *

 

There's a carols programme on in the evening, where school choirs and musical artists cover favoured and sometimes traditional festive songs, that Clary drags Jace in front of the TV for.

She sits, with her legs crossed and her hand in Jace's, her gaze attentively locked onto the screen in front of them. Jace doesn't know any of the songs, he's heard a few before, but he doesn't really  _know them._

Clary, however, echoes each word under her breath, singing along to the lyrics with a soft voice. Jace watches her, unbelievably falling further in love, having never really seen this side of her before. He'd seen her sing, and even joined in on the rare times he'd known the words, but this was new and he found it incredibly adorable.

He glances over at Jocelyn, who simply shrugs, as though it is simply something she'd accepted over the years.

He's a little surprised, at how much she's appeared to accept him, especially over the past year. He still treads carefully in some situations, and he's still extremely aware what he and Clary do in her presence, but she smiles at him a lot more than she used to, her expression warmer and not closed and cold like it had been.

It makes him excited, more than he's ever been, for tomorrow, and for the more distant future, one where he hopes to marry Clary, hopes to start a family with her.

It would be hard to have a wedding if the bride's mother hated his guts.

Just as it would be hard to enjoy Christmas whilst ducking under the harsh glare of a scorned mother.

Luckily for him, Jocelyn doesn't hate him as much anymore, and he has some hope that she might even care for him. He supposes it will become more obvious tomorrow, on Christmas Day. If Jocelyn has gotten him a good gift, or even a gift at all.

Clary looks over at him, her eyes bright and her smile wider than he thinks he's ever seen.

"I love you," He says, because it feels like the right time to say it, and because right now, his love for her is slightly overwhelming.

"I love you too," She replies, leaning over to kiss his cheek before her attention is wrapped back up into the holiday songs.

He doesn't mind, because he's having just as much fun as she is, simply by watching the delight flicker across her eyes and stretch her smile.

* * *

"Alexander ... Alec, darling..."

Alec groans, his breath coming out slowly through his nose. His hand comes up to rub at his eyes, encouraging them to wake up. He hears a soft laugh above him, and he instinctively pouts.

"Good morning, gorgeous. Or, more accurately, good afternoon."

"Afternoon?" Alec mumbles, opening his not-quite-awake eyes to look at Magnus, who's sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling at him the way he always does, like he's discovered the world's greatest treasure.

"Yes, afternoon. I would have let you sleep in longer, but I didn't want to completely waste the day."

Magnus chuckles softly as Alec's eyes widen. He tries to frantically push himself up, but only makes it to a sitting position before he's halted by Magnus' hand on his knee.

"You were up all night with Max, it was only fair that you slept in." Magnus explains. Max unfortunately, had a broken sleep the night before. A rare occurence, thankfully, but one that has ultimately taken a slight toll on Alec.

"But-"

"But, nothing." Magnus cuts in, reaching forward to curl his fingers in the ends of Alec's tangled locks.

He makes sure that Alec's eyes are completely on him, before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Alec kisses back slowly, losing himself in the familiarity of the movements.

"I was not going to have a run-down, tired almost-fiance on Christmas Eve. That would ruin all of my plans."

"Plans?" Alec asks, ignoring the way his heart still skips at the upgraded relationship title.

Magnus' eyes sparkle like diamonds. "Absolutely."

He leans down and kisses Alec once, before standing up off of the bed.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever. Trust me." He says, before leaving Alec alone in the room.

Alec's head flops back against the headboard, his body adjusting to being awake, at such a later time than he usually wakes up. He stretches out his legs and rolls his shoulders back, before getting out of bed. Out of habit, he straightens up the sheets and fixes the pillows, throwing on sweatpants that are clean and a blue shirt that doesn't smell badly.

Magnus is distracting Max with silver tinsel when Alec walks in, waving it in front of his face, achieving delighted laughs from the young child. They'd put up the tree a week or so ago, and the tinsel had undoubtedly been Max's favourite part.

Chairman Meow slinks plast, expressing to Alec through a whine, exactly how satisfied he is with the ribbon that - presumably Magnus - has tied around his neck.

"What did you do to the cat?" Alec asks, sitting down and picking up the mug that is in front of him. He doesn't question how it got there, he's learnt that in some situations it's better for him to just bite his tongue.

"I wrapped him up. He was getting into the presents, and I warned him that if he didn't move, I'd make  _him_ a present."

Magnus shrugs, as though the whole ordeal had been entirely out of his hands.

Alec looks over at the tree, where presents that hadn't been there the night before, now spill around the bottom.

Max turns around, which for him involves twisting and then falling onto his hands and knees, before shuffling his legs and sitting up again. He stretches his small arms out, his blue eyes wide and earnest.

Alec leans down and lifts his son up, settling him onto his lap, holding him with one hand so he can still drink his coffee. He jostles his knee a little, bouncing Max on his lap.

"This is going to be his first Christmas." Alec comments, blowing on his coffee to cool it.

"I remember yours." Magnus adds, and Alec smiles, remembering the ridiculous amount of presents, and decorations - tinsel over every possible surface, including the headboard and the bathroom mirror - not to mention misletoe hung from practically every inch of the house.

He loved his first Christmas,  _their first Christmas_ , but he has a feeling that this one will be better, simply because of having Max.

"There's a distinctive reduction in misletoe, I don't know what Max would do with that." Alec says. Magnus smirks, and Alec  _knows_ that look.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asks, suspicious.

Magnus taps the side of his nose. "Secret."

Alec shakes his head, his attention drawn to Max whose little, chubby blue hands are tugging on the fabric of his shirt.

"I know,  _ayah_ is being quite annoying, isn't he?" Alec coos, holding his finger out for Max to wrap his hands around.

Magnus doesn't reply, doesn't quip back like he usually would, because he's too caught up in admiration and awe, watching Alec play with Max, watching his family - something he'd for so long never thought he'd get.

"It will be worth it," He promises, with a gleam in his eyes like fairy lights.

"I know." Alec replies, glancing over quickly with a smile before he's tickling Max gently, delighted childish laughter filling the air.

* * *

 

They spend a few hours before dinner writing Christmas cards; Magnus' elegant handwriting accompanied by Alec's careful scrawl, with glitter-glue inprints from Chairman's paws and a few dots and lines that likely make up a picture in Max's mind.

After such a strenous activity, and having been awake a while without actually eating anything, Alec declares the time appropriate for dinner, which consists of Chinese takeaway complete with absolutely bogus fortune-cookies that Magnus definitely made himself.

(One of Alec's reads,  _'You look very beautiful today',_ and Magnus chooses one that just happens to read  _'You will recieve a kiss from the love of your life'._  Coincidence? Unlikely.)

"I wonder if other people get fortune cookies like ours?" Alec says, holding up a slip of paper that reads  _'Smile, gorgeous'._

Magnus shrugs. "Maybe some people aren't as lucky as us."

"Well, that's true." Alec says, obviously not talking about the fortune cookies anymore.

Magnus smiles fondly, and Alec busies himself clearing up the table, before he does something that he probably shouldn't in front of their son.

When he returns from the kitchen, rubbish in the bin and dishes washed, he almost runs into Magnus. He's carrying Max, who's head is resting on his father's shoulder, his small body pressed against Magnus' chest. His eyes are half-shut, his hands closed in bunched fists against his chin.

"I think somebody is ready for bed." Magnus comments, and Alec nods.

He steps forward and kisses Max's forehead, whispering 'good night' and 'I love you' before moving aside so that Magnus can put Max to bed.

When he enters the loungeroom, he finds himself strangely distracted by the Christmas lights, which Magnus had presumably turned on after dinner. They're aren't glaringly bright, but provide a rather soft glow, illuminating the room in bright and festive reds and greens and even blue and yellow. The star on the top of the tree sparkles, silver but not flashy, and the baubles reflect the light, a few sequined ones acting as miniature disco balls.

It's fascinating, the traditions and the customs that make up Christmas, especially as it's so removed from what he'd been brought up with. This is only his second time celebrating the holiday, and he can't ever imagine his joy and excitement running out.

"And I thought I was the only thing able to hypnotise you."

Alec turns around, shy smile on his face simply from hearing the voice alone.

"The lights are just as pretty as you." He says, as Magnus steps forward.

"Just as?" Magnus asks, raising his eyebrows, and Alec tilts his head.

"It's possible that you're better looking. Possible."

Magnus shakes his head fondly, reaching a hand out to cup Alec's cheek, brushing his thumb across Alec's cheekbone. Alec leans into the touch, slipping his hand beneath Magnus' surprisingly tight reindeer sweater.

"Look up," Magnus says, and at first Alec is quite surprised. He looks up anyway, and he can't help but laugh.

Above their heads, Magnus is holding a sprig of misletoe, waving the green and white plant almost comically.

"It's a tradition." He states, feigning seriousness, and Alec nods.

"Musn't break tradition." He replies, teasingly.

His hand tightens on Magnus' waist, his head tilting up slowly. Magnus tucks the sprig behind Alec's ear, moving his hand to cup Alec's neck. His other hand slips down to the small of Alec's back, pulling him closer. Alec grips above Magnus' elbow carefully, where the fabric of his sleeve is pushed up.

Magnus smiles before he kisses Alec, and it's that image - the lights from the tree bouncing off his cat-eyes, his smile bright and wide, love shining from every side of his face - that sticks in Alec's mind as their lips meet.

His heart flutters in his chest, as it always does when they kiss. Despite being together - on and off, although they both ignore that dark period where they weren't a couple - for two years, even just a smile or a wink from Magnus can freeze Alec in his tracks. A kiss, or a more explorative touch, can turn his knees to jelly, even now.

As for Magnus, being with Alec is - apart from Max - the one thing that brings him the most joy in life. Alec makes him feel  _alive_ , sparks electricity in his veins, fire in his blood, sends his heart into overdrive, somehow not giving him a heart attack.

Alec is the only one for him, he just had to bide his time for a while - four hundred years, give or take. But who's counting?

"I love you." He states, pulling back.

"I love you too," Alec replies, smiling at his own words.

Magnus moves his hands so that both of them are resting on Alec's hips. He grins and clicks his fingers, blue sparks flying from the tips. Alec's forehead creases in confusion, and Magnus just holds up a finger, before moving his hand back to Alec's hip.

Alec can hear soft strains of music that hadn't been playing before, and he listens carefully as it rises in volume, until it is loud enough for them both to hear, but not so loud that it disturbs Max's sleep.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas,"_

"There is just one thing I need," Alec sings along softly. The song is one of Magnus' favourites, and something Alec hears from December 1st until December 26th - it's no surprise he knows the words.

What is a surprise, at least to Magnus, is that Alec is singing along, and that his voice is yet another beautiful, angelic part of him.

Alec moves his hands so that they are wound around Magnus' neck, leaving little distance between them. They step in small circles, their space limited, mindful of the tree and the furniture, and Max's stray toys.

"I just want you for my own." Magnus whispers, his mouth inches from Alec's ear. He kisses Alec's cheek, feeling the warmth on his lips.

"Always." Alec says, breaking away from the lyrics. He toys with the chain around Magnus' neck, where his family ring hangs, just waiting patiently for the day Magnus can proudly wear it on his finger.

Magnus kisses him, and it's sweet and slow, and perfect.

Alec thinks, that if future Christmas' will be anything like the ones he's experienced already, then he has a lot of fun and excitment to look forward to. Magnus, doesn't care whether they celebrate Christmas in the future.

All he cares about, is having Alec by his side.

* * *

"They're here!"

Jace barely gets a chance to stomach Clary's words before he's being dragged along, her hand wrapped around his wrist. He adjusts his candy-cane bowtie with his other hand, so it doesn't strangle him.

"Merry Christmas!" She shouts, opening the door wide. Jace stays behind her, the entrance wide but not expansive.

"Merry Christmas!" Simon, and surprisingly Isabelle, shout back. They both step forward and hugs ensue, all mindful of hats and hair and other festive decorations that could possible cause an injury.

Jocelyn rounds the corner, and Simon heads straight for her. A hug from someone he's always seen as a second mother, is just what he needs right now.

"Merriest of Christmases!" Magnus exclaims, his shirt reading  _HO HO HO_  in sparkling letters, his eyes decorated with red and green glittery eyeshadow that somehow suits him. His arms are laden with wrapped presents tied with bows.

"I'm pretty sure that's not even a word." Alec mutters under his breath, switching Max to his other arm.

Clary smiles at him over Magnus' shoulder, reaching a hand out to pat his shoulder comfortingly.

"Everyone's in the loungeroom." She tells them, pulling away from Magnus.

"We all figured it would be better to open and give presents in there because it's bigger and there's more space for everyone to fit. We also have cookies - but I must warn you, Jace did have a part in making them."

"I'd only be worried if you said Isabelle made them." Alec comments, and Clary throws him a smile before entering the room.

Smiles and greetings are shared, and there's a warm feeling, a sense of happiness and family and comfort that seeps into everyone's skin. Everyone, Jocelyn and Luke included, sit in a large, bumpy circle on the floor, with all of the presents gathered into the center.

Max doesn't say still, caught up in the magic and the delight the festive season and the happiness from his family brings. As soon as Alec sits him down, he crawls over to Isabelle, who holds out her arms patiently. When Jace is handed a gift from Alec - a book about dinosaurs with a note that says  _'this is what exctinct looks like'_ and a new studded belt with easy-access pockets for stele's - Max crawls over to him, toying with the hard-cover spine of the book.

He flits from person to person, even when recieving gifts of his own. When he reaches for a bauble on the Christmas tree Magnus breaths in a sharp gasp of air, and Alec simply places his hand on Magnus' knee. Anxiously, Magnus watches as Max tries to take the bauble off and, upon failing, sighs. Simon, who is sitting closest to the tree, and to Max, carefully unhooks the plastic decoration and hands it to Max, who looks up at him with a gleaming smile.

"It's the glitter." Magnus tells Alec, relieved that his son didn't end up with a tree fallen on top of him. "He likes sparkly things just like his papa."

Alec simply rolls his eyes, but he can't deny how almost proud he is how Max already appears to be picking up personality traits and mannerisms from both of them. It proves that they don't need a biological child to have a son like them.

Max is, in Alec's eyes, the perfect Christmas gift.

For Magnus, it's Alec; alive, with him, wanting to marry him, and Max - his own little family.

For Simon and Isabelle it's having each other, having shared memories they can replace the lost ones with.

For Clary, and for Jace, the perfect gift is being together, without any intrusions or lies, and being able to spend time with the ones they love most, without Valentine or Forsaken or even nasty demons ruining their fun.

For Luke, it's being able to live the rest of his life with the woman he's always loved, his wife; and for both him and Jocelyn. the only present they need is seeing their daughter happy, seeing the generation of Shadowhunters after them finally being able to live their lives the way they should be able to.

Christmas has never been a tradition for Shadowhunters, and even those who have experienced it before - Simon and Clary with Luke and Jocelyn, Magnus with Catarina or Ragnor or Raphael that odd time, revelling in mundane festivities - have never enjoyed Christmas as much.

It's a new tradition, a new holiday that holds new meaning for all of them, and one that is undoubtedly going to be celebrated for many, many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is most definitely a nod to 'A Lightwood Family Feast' which, in my opinion, isn't as good as this, but is something I'm proud of.
> 
> I do not own 'All I Want For Christmas' (?), it belongs to Mariah Carey and respective parties. I also do not give a damn if it's totally cliche to use the song I think it's sweet and I wanted cute domestic Christmas fluff.


End file.
